Photo Shoot
by Pa-Lee
Summary: A Photo Shoot. An envious Ban. A confused Kazuki. An enlightened Juubei. Chapter 2 up . TY for waiting. Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

Photo Shoot By Pa-Lee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the GetBackers...(sniff...sniff)  
  
The story is about: A Photo Shoot. An envious Ban. A confused Kazuki. An enlightened Juubei.  
  
This is my first and probably only GetBackers Fic...I still don't know yet...  
  
Read and Review please...THANK YOU...

* * *

Prologue  
  
"NANI?!?" asked a livid Fuuchouin Kazuki whose right eyebrow was twitching, a disbelieving Midou Ban whose fists were clenched tight, a very amused Fuyuki Shido whose eyes were taking in every bit of the situation, and an outraged Kakei Juubei who slammed his hands on the table (which cracked a bit).  
  
"Sugoi, Hevn-San! This job will help make the GetBackers' bond stronger!" Amano Ginji joyfully exclaimed!  
  
Chibi Ginji was once again performing his infamous 'Fan-Dance' when he received an animated punch from his partner, Ban.  
  
"Baka! No way I'm going to take this stupid job!" Ban said.  
  
"Good. Because there is no way I am going to let you take it." A seething Juubei answered with needles in hand.  
  
Shido was busy sending a message to Madoka while the others tried to stop a bloodbath from happening.  
  
Natsumi just came in and had no idea what was happening. "Ne, Master, what's going on?"  
  
"Well..." Paul started.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
At the Honky Tonk, Hevn gathered all available GetBackers for a mission. They were Ban, Ginji, Shido, and Kazuki with his ever-loyal Bodyguard, Juubei whose eyesight, by the way, was now 10 percent functioning. Thanks to those therapeutic trips to the Hot Springs, (wink, wink...) he is now able to see the outlines of dim and shadowy figures. Also, he no longer wears a bandage over his eyes. He is once again wearing his cool sunglasses/shades.  
  
The Retrieval Agents were scattered inside the coffee shop but were all looking at their Agent and waiting for the details of the mission.  
  
"Our client is Ms. Katinka Sky – a half American, half Russian former ramp and magazine model. Your job is to get back her platinum band from her former photographer and boyfriend – Ricky." Hevn said.  
  
Ban motioned to Ginji and was already standing up and getting ready to leave thinking what an insult it was to their profession to be offered such a seemingly easy task when Hevn's words steadied him.  
  
"Don't go acting high and mighty on me Ban." The agent had a smirk on her face and continued, "I know very well that you're in a tight spot. Not being able to eat regularly or sleep comfortably. Your car being towed. Again."  
  
When she saw Ban and Ginji silently, though hesitantly, taking their seats, she continued with the details.  
  
"How was she able to afford a platinum band and why does she want it back? Still sour about the break-up?" Shido inquired.  
  
Hevn shook her head. "It's not like that. It was given to her by her fiancée, Thomas."  
  
Seeing the look on their faces, she further elaborated. "Thomas is a very, very, and I mean very rich guy who believes in fate. He gave Ms. Sky the platinum band when she was just starting her career and told her that if she took it and still have it when he came back, then, they really are meant to be."  
  
"But she wasn't able to wait and instead gave the ring to one of her boyfriends." Kazuki deduced.  
  
"Hai." Hevn concurred.  
  
"Don't you think she's over acting? Hiring all available GetBackers? Can't she just ask him to give it back?" Asked an irritated Ban.  
  
Hevn was getting irritated as well because of Ban's attitude. "Look – I don't know if she is over acting and, frankly, I don't care if she is. And no. She can't just ask him to give it back because..."  
  
Hevn looked at Shido and went on. "...Ricky is the one who's still sour about the break-up."  
  
She paused for a moment to breathe and then continued, "She hired the GetBackers because she wants the retrieval to be confidential and professional. If her fiancée, Thomas, found out about it, there may not be a wedding at the end of the month."  
  
She looked at the Retrieval Agents around her and saw that they were all rather bored about the mission.  
  
Ban was looking outside the window.  
  
Ginji seemed very interested in a butterfly hovering over the flower at their table.  
  
Kazuki was taking a sip of coffee from his cup.  
  
Shido seemed very interested in Juubei hovering over Kazuki just across from him when a blue bird suddenly entered through one of the windows and rested on his shoulder.  
  
"It's not as boring or as easy as you guys might think, you know."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sarcasm was evident in Ban's voice as he turned to face the Agent. Revisions  
  
"Yes, really." Hevn, who was trying very hard to stretch her patience longer, retorted. If she could get them to do this job, it would definitely mean money. Lots of it.  
  
"Oh, didn't I mention? It's a Handicap Retrieval Mission."  
  
Now this got everybody's attention.  
  
"A Handicap Retrieval Mission, which pays a LOT."  
  
"How mu–"Ban was just about to ask how much they were going to be paid when a confused – but smiling – Chibi Ginji sprung out of nowhere, tugging on Hevn's pants.  
  
"Ne, ne Hevn-san...What's a 'Handicap Retrieval Mission'?"  
  
"Ginji-san, it is a mission where in no special powers or special skills may be used." A smiling Kazuki explained as though explaining to a child. "Is that right, Hevn-san?"  
  
"Hai." Hevn answered, glad she was spared from explaining. "So, seeing the spark in your eyes..." Having said this, she then hastily looked at Kazuki's Bodyguard and said, "No offense Juubei."  
  
Juubei shrugged indifferently. "None taken."  
  
Relieved she didn't offend the Flying Needles Master, she continued, "I take it we are all in agreement?"  
  
"It depends." Ban replied. "How much?"  
  
"The client is willing to pay us –"  
  
"Chotto, Hevn..." Shido intervened. "Why don't you finish with the details of the mission first?" The beast master suggested.  
  
Hevn looked at Shido, wondering why he had that smile on his face. She then noticed the blue bird on his shoulder. It was the same blue bird resting on the windowsill of the room where she was discussing with Ms. Sky.  
  
_The bird must have told him!_ Hevn thought angrily. She had wanted to tell them after they had accepted the job so that there would be no way for them to back out already.  
  
All of them were now looking at the Agent. She still wasn't speaking.  
  
They looked at Shido. He was still smiling.  
  
"Game's up, Hevn. What else should we know?" Ban asked, completely forgetting about how much they were going to get paid. He knew very well that Hevn had a knack of getting them the most dangerous jobs.  
  
True, the game was up. Hevn smiled sheepishly. "Well, the client gave a few conditions. Harmless, really. Nothing the GetBackers can't handle."  
  
Shido let out a soft chuckle – confirming everybody's foreboding feeling.  
  
"May we please hear them, Hevn-san?" Kazuki asked although he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know.  
  
The blonde gave out a sigh of defeat and started searching inside her handbag for the list of conditions their client gave.  
  
She found it soon enough and started to clear her throat. "Okay, since it will be a Handicap Retrieval Mission, here are the conditions:  
  
1. No using of Electric Currents,

2. No using of Jagan,

3. No using of Fuuchouin Strings, and

4. No using of Animal friends...  
  
...well, what do you say?"  
  
The Retrieval Agents, expecting something else – something worse –, sighed with relief. They guessed this wasn't one of the dangerous missions their Agent usually gave them.  
  
Shido cleared his throat. "You really _should_ tell them ALL the conditions, you know...you shouldn't leave anything out."  
  
They were all looking hard at Hevn. It was getting quite unnerving – even the blue bird seemed to be chuckling.  
  
"Wakatta, yo!" Hevn shouted.  
  
She took a deep breath and started talking as fast as she could. She talked so fast that none of her listeners got a word. Yes, not even Kazuki.  
  
Ban was getting tired of this already. "Oi, Hevn! You can't be so sure of us turning down the mission just because of the remaining condition, are you?"  
  
Everyone looked at her. The look she gave them clearly said 'yes, I am'.  
  
"I could tell them for you." Shido offered.  
  
"Iie. I'll tell them myself." Hevn curtly refused. She was beginning to dislike Shido.  
  
She took another deep breath but this time, she talked slower. "Lastly, Kazuki and Ban must pose as a modeling couple. Ginji and Shido will only serve as back ups. Everything has already been prepared. Photo Shoot starts tomorrow morning."  
  
It took another minute for them to realize what she had just said.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Sou ka..." Natsumi said.  
  
By the time Paul had finished the story, his assistant already had her apron on and was just about finished wiping the counter while Ban and Juubei were already pacified and were on the opposite ends of the coffee shop. Hevn sat on one of the stools and ordered a shot of strong liquor straight up. It was 10 in the morning.  
  
Ban and Kazuki flat-out refused to take the job.  
  
A liberal amount of money plus her reputation was at stake.  
  
Paul, picking up a newspaper from the counter, whispered, "You're going about it in the wrong way."  
  
The distraught Agent raised her head up.  
  
Reading the newspaper, he asked no one in particular. "Are you sure you don't want to take this job?"  
  
"I'm sure." Kazuki firmly replied.  
  
"Definitely sure." Ban said.  
  
The owner of the Honky Tonk asked Hevn as he turned another page of the newspaper, "How much was the client going to pay?"  
  
Hevn finally caught on. "Well, 5 –"  
  
Everyone was looking at her from the corner of their eyes.  
  
"– million – "  
  
Ban's ears were perking up.  
  
"– dollars – "  
  
Ginji's eyes were as round as platters and were shining as bright as gold.  
  
"– each. "  
  
Kazuki bit his lower lip.  
  
Paul ruffled the newspaper before folding it and as he did so, he said, "Hmm...I don't know about you guys, but, if it were me, I'd probably take the job. I mean, with that kind of money, I would probably be able to...oh, I don't know...have my friend undergo the safest and most efficient eye surgery in the world or... maybe...just maybe...get my car back, pay my debts, and finally live a laidback kind of life...But, that's just me..." and with that, he went out the backdoor to get a case of bottled water from his stock.  
  
"Ne, Ban-chan..." Ginji started.  
  
"Urusai...I'm thinking..." Ban said in a soft tone.  
  
"Ikou, Kazuki." Juubei abruptly said as he stood up.  
  
Kazuki simply nodded and let Jubei steer him towards the open door. But before stepping outside, he looked at Hevn and said, "I'll think about it."  
  
To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

Photo Shoot By Pa-Lee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the GetBackers...  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and advices you have given me...it really warms the heart and inspires the brain...I hope you keep on reading Photo Shoot and I hope the following chapter will be to your liking.  
  
Again, thank you.

Read and Review please!

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful and quiet morning at the Honky Tonk. Until...  
  
"Oi, Hevn! Why do I have to wear this?" Ban complained stridently as he came out from the men's room. He was wearing a casual outfit, which really looked good on him. He looked like the perfect fashion model for male teenagers.  
  
The Agent was busy reading a women's magazine and did not bother to look at him. Her answer was dry and mocking. "You and Kadsuki are supposed to be models. You should at least try to look the part. You can't very well achieve that with your black pants and white short-sleeved shirt, now can you?"  
  
Ban was just about to utter something really, really nasty in retaliation when Ginji, all of a sudden, let out a loud gasp.  
  
Hevn smiled with approval.  
  
Ban's mouth fell open.  
  
Paul's newspaper fell from his hands.  
  
Natsumi's eyes shimmered with awe.  
  
They were all looking at an approaching blushing Kazuki who was wearing a baby blue, off-shoulder, and body-fit top – which bared a tad amount of cleavage – over a white pleated micro 'school-girl' type of skirt with a matching white knee-high sexy killer boots.  
  
The outfit really looked good against his tan and on his body as it accentuated his feminine curves and his long legs.  
  
To finish off the 'look', his long and silky brown hair was free of deadly Fuuchouin Bells and was tied high in a white and fluffy ponytail with tendrils falling on all the right places, which was very becoming. He looked like the perfect fashion model for female teenagers.  
  
"Ara..." Chibi Ginji – after getting over his shock –, in all his naiveté, couldn't help but state the obvious ever so bluntly. "...you have breasts Kazu-chan!"  
  
This was probably in everybody else's mind because, even though they sweatdropped at Ginji's childlike bluntness, they nodded fervently. The poor Fuuchouin Master colored as he struggled for words. "Iie, Ginji- kun...this is...ano...this..."  
  
Hevn, despite her amusement, decided to help the distressed descendent of the Fuuchouin.  
  
"This is the latest innovation in infiltration disguises for various agents from –" Hevn suddenly stopped.  
  
"Oh! So you _are _still keeping in touch with him, Hevn-san!" Ginji exclaimed as Ban gave one of her smirks back at her.  
  
Blushing lightly, she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, a special kind of Silicon Gel Material is attached to the brassier. So when you wear it, it will look like this." She then pointed Kadsuki's chest, which actually looked good as it wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either.  
  
"What about his...um..." Natsumi suddenly said. She was blushing and every now and then glancing at Kazuki's skirt.  
  
Paul noticed this and looked thoughtful. He was curious, too. "Now that I think about it, the skirt is too short. Won't that be a problem?"  
  
"Nani? Nani? Nani?" Chibi Ginji asked as he suddenly appeared in front of Kazuki – inspecting every inch of his body. "What might be the problem?"  
  
"Urusai!" Ban said as he picked Chibi Ginji up by the nape of his neck and removed him from Kazuki's thighs.  
  
Clearing his throat, Ban faced his modeling partner. He, too, wanted to know. "Thread Spool, how were you able to – "  
  
Kazuki did not give him the chance to finish the question to avoid further embarrassment. He quickly replied. "Rubber."  
  
Seeing the colorful question marks above their tilted heads and the blush on Natsumi's cheeks, Hevn promptly explained. "It's a specialized Rubber Spanky that can...um...hold 'it' in and keep 'it' in place. It is very comfortable and allows Kadsuki maximum mobility."  
  
"Ban, shouldn't we get going?" Kazuki immediately asked right after Hevn's last word. He desperately wanted to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, we should." Ban agreed as he looked at the wall clock, which read 9 o' clock. "But that Monkey Man called while you were changing and said that he's going to pick us up at 10. So we have to wait for him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ginji answered with a vigorous nod and a big smile on his face and added, "We were supposed to get our car today, but..."  
  
Chibi Ginji did not continue until he was safely fastened on Kazuki's shoulder. He then whispered to the listener's ears, "...Ban-chan raised his voice at the policewoman dakara..." "Urusai na, Ginji!" Ban shouted as he picked Chibi Ginji up by the ear and removed him from Kazuki's shoulder. "Taku...maybe I should have just left you at the Police Station." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Gomen ne, Ban-chan!" Chibi Ginji, with large drops of tears in the corner of his eyes, apologized as he struggled to get his ear free from his partner's pinch.  
  
Kazuki smiled at this. Though Ban and Ginji may get like this sometimes – okay, most of the time – he knew that their bond was stronger than that of brothers. He has now come to accept this fact. That in this man, this rude, money-centered, conceited man – Midou Ban –, their Raite has found peace of mind. And if the person he had sworn his loyalty to believed that Ban is a good person then he'd just have to take his word for it.

* * *

It was only 20 minutes past 9 as Ban took another swig at the iced tea Natsumi treated him and Ginji to after hearing their story about not being able to drink anything other than water for the past five days.  
  
Paul and Hevn were discussing about television and movie personalities getting involved in the Government Arena while Ginji was telling a story about how he saved a cat from being run over by a speeding car just the other day. This earned the cat-saver a free tuna sandwich from the really impressed cat-lover.  
  
Ban, who was sitting on a stool just like the others, was now looking at Kazuki, who was sitting on the long soft chair by the tables, gracefully sipping tea from his cup.  
  
He found it fascinating how Kazuki held himself. The longhaired man was positioned in a very lady-like manner with his legs pressed modestly tight together and his hands delicately resting on his lap. Though scantily clad, he still managed to look demure and quite endearing. Even if you looked closely, he could still pass for the real thing. Heck, he even looked better than the real thing. How in the world was the Fuuchouin Master going to handle the advances of men filled with raging hormones? He was far too polite to say anything mean to get them to stop and far too kind to give them a good beating.  
  
"Ban-chan?" Chibi Ginji literally popped up in front of Ban.  
  
Chibi Ginji's face, which was just an inch away from his, was enough to snap him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Taku, Ginji! What do you think you're doing?" screamed an irritated Ban.  
  
"You've been silent for quite sometime." Paul said.  
  
Ban looked around and saw that everybody was looking at him. Even the two customers whom he didn't notice come in. How long had he been deep in his thoughts? He looked at the wall clock.  
  
It read 9:50.  
  
"And you had a stupid smile on your face." Hevn supplemented. "I wonder –"  
  
But Ban never found out what Hevn wondered because her sentence was cut short by the arrival of...  
  
"Juubei!" Kazuki happily cried as he stood up from where he was sitting to meet him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I...I came here..." Juubei stammered, apparently unfocused. He had just entered the coffee shop when he caught sight of Kadsuki hurriedly walking towards him.  
  
Juubei didn't know whether to be thankful or not for his improved eyesight. Oh, sure, it was only ten percent but because of that ten percent he was now able to distinguish, though hazy it may be, Kazuki's contour. And he was able to distinguish a lot of it.  
  
"Yes?" Kazuki asked.  
  
"I..." He started.  
  
This was no time to get distracted. Juubei came here for a reason. He had something to say and he was going to say it.  
  
He moved closer and looked down on Kazuki's beautiful face. Clearing his throat, he tried once more. "Whatever decision you make – whatever path you may choose – I will stay by your side."  
  
Breathing deeply, he continued, "I may not be a GetBacker, but..."  
  
Natsumi, Hevn, and the two customers, which just happened to be teenage girls, held their breath in anticipation. It was like they were watching a scene from a noontime drama. They tried very hard to suppress the girlish screams of delight that were building up inside of them as Juubei placed his hands on Kazuki's shoulders.  
  
"...but I am a Protector. Your Protector. I will let neither harm nor pain come to you. Even if it means losing my life."  
  
"Juubei..." Kazuki softly said as he looked at his protector with mixed emotions.  
  
The suppressed girlish screams of glee finally exploded, surprising Shido who had just arrived. An arrival, which Paul, Ginji, and even Ban were thankful for.

* * *

"Oh – my – goodness! They're perfect! Will you look at that...they're both tall, but, as appropriate, the male is taller...yes, yes, handsome and oh, so lovely...very stylish and fashionable...I like that and their bodies! Their bodies are absolutely beautiful...absolutely right...absolutely...perfect!" The Director of the Photo Shoot whispered to himself, meaning everyone around him heard.  
  
An uncomfortable Kazuki and Ban had just arrived at the busy set of the Photo Shoot and were immediately placed under the detailed scrutiny of the Director. He had just finished circling around them and looking at them from head to foot and was now closely analyzing their skin. "Skin...yes, exquisite...soft...smooth and shiny...utterly flawless..."  
  
The modeling couple discreetly sighed with relief as the Director finally stepped away from them.  
  
"Impressive." The Director said as he intently rested his gaze on the couple in front of him. "Katinka has always given me beautiful models but, I have to admit, she has outdone herself this time."  
  
The Director then opened the folder, which contained the bogus profile Hevn had prepared for the modeling couple. He was reading it quietly, every now and then glancing at Ban and Kazuki whose eyes were checking for any sign of Ricky the Photographer.  
  
He finally closed the folder and stared at them a bit longer. It was hard to believe that this serious looking man in front of them was the same chatterbox just a while ago. "So you've been modeling for magazines exclusive to high society? Not bad. Not bad at all. But be advised, we take things seriously here. Here, realism is our aim."  
  
Without preamble, he suddenly asked, "So, how long have you been together?"  
  
The question took them by surprise. It never crossed their mind to talk over the particulars regarding their 'relationship', thinking it wasn't bound to come up in detail anyway.  
  
"2 years– "  
  
"4 years – "  
  
The frowning Director raised an eyebrow at Ban and Kazuki who answered at the same time. "Well, which one is it?"  
  
Kazuki laughed melodiously as he casually hooked his arm on Ban's. "Well you see...we have an 'on and off ' relationship."  
  
"But we've been going out for years now. Just not constantly." Ban smiled nervously. "You know how it is."  
  
"Of course." The man in front of them was now smiling. "It's only natural in this kind of business. You two are so beautiful it's only right to go see other people from time to time. Anyway, we should get started."

* * *

"Okay...no, wait...closer. Just a little more..." Ricky the Photographer was holding his expensive camera in one hand while using the other to signal to the models in front of him.  
  
The modeling couple was on their fifteenth pose. A self-conscious Kazuki was now sitting on the lap of an equally embarrassed Ban whose hands were around his partner's small waist. Their faces were only an inch apart, which was what they were directed to do.  
  
"Okay, that's it. That's great." The Photographer exclaimed and started clicking away. "Yes, that's good. Think 'shy'. Think 'unresolved'."  
  
As it turns out, the theme of this day's Photo Shoot was 'Love in Bloom'. They're supposed to act all shy and everything because they're a couple who's still not sure about how they really feel about each other.  
  
After a few more shots, the Director finally called for a 1-hour break, as it was already three in the afternoon.  
  
"I never knew modeling could be so difficult." Kazuki articulated as he gracefully slid off Ban's lap and started stretching the creases that have formed on the summer dress he was instructed to change into. Ban nodded in agreement as he stood up and stretched his arms upwards.  
  
He turned to look at Kazuki and saw him daintily fussing over the creases of the summer dress he had on. It really never failed to fascinate him how the person in front of him could be so feminine. Even clothes seemed to be on his partner's side. After the seventh pose, they were asked to change into summer clothes and Kazuki, in the floral, baby pink, spaghetti- strapped, above the knee summer dress, looked amazing. The dress in itself was extremely simple but on Fuuchouin Kazuki – exquisitely beautiful. Plus, he smelled good. Just like –  
  
Ban's musings broke off when the ecstatic Director approached them.  
  
"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" the Director exclaimed in delight as he stood in between Kazuki and Ban. Hooking his arms with theirs on both sides he lead them to the buffet table set up earlier at the corner of the set. "Your depiction of the theme is absolutely marvelous! Those facial expressions...just perfect! I don't know how the both of you summoned those blushes at will, but it was magnificent!"  
  
Upon reaching the table filled with food, he unhooked himself from the couple and continued to say, "If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought this is the first time you came in close proximity with each other. One couldn't have guessed you've been going out for years already! Your representation is truly outstanding! Very realistic!"  
  
The Director was about to say more when his phone rang. Excusing himself, he rushed off to answer the phone privately – much to the relief of Ban and Kazuki who were blushing slightly.  
  
They were just about to search for Ricky, when a crewman passing by them suddenly said, "It's been three and a half hours already and you still haven't made significant contact with the target."  
  
"Shido?" Kazuki guessed.  
  
Ban looked at the crewman in surprise and noticed that it really was Shido. He stopped not too far from them in the pretense of fixing a light stand. "What's taking you so long?"  
  
"Try being constantly sidetracked by a chatty Director who could actually and most possibly talk your ear off." Ban muttered as he poured himself a glass of soda and helped himself to a slice of sandwich.  
  
Shido raised an eyebrow (oops...no pun intended!) at Ban's comeback. "I'd rather not." Tightening the screw of the leg of the light stand, he continued, "Anyway, right after the Director called for a break, he packed his camera and then went outside. He's currently at the cake shop across the street. Ginji's keeping an eye on him."  
  
"And Juubei?" Kazuki inquired.  
  
"I did as you requested. He's sleeping deeply at Madoka's."  
  
"Thank you, Shido. I hope Madoka didn't mind. I'd really rather have him rest than to waste his time here. Besides, it's not like this is a dangerous mission. And even so, I am fully capable of defending myself."  
  
"We all know how understanding he could be so just be sure to tell him that." Ban advised as he lit a cigarette. Kazuki decided not to comment on this and excused himself as he felt the need to go to the comfort room.

* * *

"I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I thought this was the...um, women's restroom! I'm really sorry!" The beautiful longhaired man bowed in apology for the last time before closing the door of the men's restroom.  
  
He had completely forgotten that he was wearing female's clothing today and had rushed into the men's restroom casually.  
  
Shouts of surprise and indignation made him remember. He suddenly didn't feel the need to go to the restroom. After all, he didn't really need to go. He just wanted to be alone for a while.  
  
How was he going to explain to Juubei? – Oh, hi Juubei. I see you're awake. I'm really sorry, but I just didn't want you to tire yourself out and complicate things, so...I had you drugged. – No, that wouldn't be right. So, how was he going to explain it?  
  
"Kazuki – such a beautiful name, which means 'flower' and 'moon'." A voice from behind suddenly said.  
  
Kazuki turned around in surprise. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even feel somebody come up behind him.  
  
It was Ricky the Photographer.  
  
Kazuki quickly gave him a once-over in search for any sign of the platinum band. He couldn't find it.  
  
"I suppose it's only fitting." He said smiling. "Your scent is as fragrant as a flower's and your beauty – as exquisite and as mysterious as the moon's."  
  
Slightly blushing, Kazuki returned the smile with uncertainty.  
  
Stepping forward, the Photographer offered his hand. "I'm sorry, we haven't been formally introduced yet. In this business, it's usually 'shoot now, introduce later'. I'm Ricky."  
  
Kadsuki offered his own hand was caught off guard when the Photographer planted a gentle kiss on the back of his smooth hand.  
  
To be continued.

* * *

Thank you for the correction, Nanami! 


	3. Chapter 2

Photo Shoot

By Pa-Lee

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi guys…I'm really sorry it took me so long. A lot has happened since my last update. Heavy family stuff. Also, I experienced a dreadful writer's block which left me unable to write for several months. Anyway, thank you for waiting. If you find this chapter short and unsatisfying, well, I promise to make it up to you guys in the next. Read and Review please. Thanks for waiting!

I still do NOT own the GetBackers…

* * *

Chapter 2

It was already half past eleven in the evening as he made his way up to the second floor of Madoka's house. It had certainly been one of the most unexpectedly exhausting days in the life of the Fuuchouin Master. He had to endure hours of body-stiffing and extremely embarrassing poses with Ban, ear-tearing conversations with the Director, and unbelievably lame pick-up lines and adulations from the crewmen.

But all of these were momentarily forgotten as Kazuki carefully opened the beautiful oak door in front of him and rested his eyes upon the sleeping figure of Juubei on the elegantly crafted bed at the center of the room.

"Juubei?" Kazuki softly called out as he walked across the room towards the bed. Upon reaching the bedside, he switched the antique lampshade on and sat beside Juubei.

Looking closely, he smiled as he realized that the person lying in front of him was fully awake and was merely pretending to be asleep. He must have been waiting up for him.

On an empty stomach.

Madoka told him that the Flying Needles Master had not come down since that morning and had not touched any of the food sent up to his room.

This made him feel guiltier than he already was. He had already thought of a full-proof explanation just about an hour ago but, seeing Juubei like this, he forgot all about it.

"Juubei…" he started after taking in a deep breath. "I'm really very sorry. It's just that –"

"I understand." Juubei softly interjected.

"–I didn't want you to tire yourself. You know what the doctor said – too much stress can delay progress. That's why I –"

"Kazuki…" Juubei firmly, but gently, interjected once more as he held one of Kazuki's soft hands. "…I understand."

"You do?" Kazuki blinked in surprise.

Juubei sat up and nodded in response. "You have always been like this even when we were young. You always think about other people before yourself and I understand and appreciate that. But…"

"But?" Kazuki repeated as he shot Juubei a quizzical look.

"But…" Juubei held Kazuki's hand – which he still did not let go of – tighter and opened his eyes to look at Kazuki straight in the eyes, however vague it may be. "…you have to understand that being with you gives me no stress at all. And even if it does, not being by your side is more stressful."

Kazuki finally replied after giving Juubei's words a moment's thought. "I understand."

He then let out a sigh of relief as he felt the tension he had accumulated that day slowly leave his body.

Juubei, sensing Kazuki's body relaxing against his own, put an arm around him. They sat side by side like that in comfortable silence for another couple of minutes until Kazuki remembered something causing him to stand up abruptly.

"I almost forgot!" He faced Juubei, who was mildly surprised by the abruptness. "You haven't eaten yet!"

At the reminder, the stomach of the Master of Needles let out a low grumble as if in response.

* * *

There it is. I hope you liked it regardless of how short it was. Oh, and I would also like to take this opportunity to plug my two new stories: Love by Definition (Shikamaru-Sakura Pairing) under Naruto and Love Is (Dearka-Miriallia Pairing) under Gundam Seed.

Read and Review please! Thank you.


End file.
